Within Clouds
by qunnyv19
Summary: Shikadai memiliki solusi tentang impian ayahnya yang tak terwujud. — Shikamaru, Shikadai


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Shikamaru Nara, Shikadai N.  
**Warning:** Typo(s). Oneshot. Canon.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Within Clouds .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

"Dulu, aku punya impian," ujar Shikamaru ketika dia dan anak pertamanya, Shikadai, berbaring dengan santai di atas atap sambil menikmati embusan angin di Konoha. "Yang sederhana," lanjutnya, menatap awan-awan yang sedang berlalu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Shikadai terduduk. Jarang-jarang ayahnya berbicara kepadanya tentang impiannya. Yang Shikamaru lakukan selama ini adalah mengajaknya main shogi dan berbicara seperlunya—karena dia irit bicara, tentu saja—selain itu dia akan membantu pekerjaan Hokage ketujuh, dan tidak akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berbincang-bincang santai kepadanya seperti ini.

"Ya?" Kedua alis Shikadai terangkat naik. "Apa saja impian itu?"

"Akan kusebutkan. Aku _ingin_ menikahi wanita yang tidak terlalu cantik dan tidak terlalu jelek. Aku ingin mempunyai dua anak, yang pertama adalah perempuan, dan yang kedua adalah laki-laki. Pensiun setelah anak perempuanku menikah dan anak laki-lakiku menjadi ninja yang sukses, dan menghabiskan hidupku dengan bermain shogi atau Go. Dan mati di usia yang tua mendahului istriku."

Shikadai menelan ludahnya. Terdengar sederhana dan simpel, tapi tak sesimpel kedengarannya. Menurut Shikadai, ibunya itu cantik dan tegas. Ibunya memang tidak jelek karena dia cantik. Setelah itu … apalagi tadi? Oh, ya, soal anak ….

"Apa ayah …" Shikadai menelan ludahnya, ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun kejeniusan anak itu yang diturunkan dari ayah dan ibunya sekaligus berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari awan-awan di langit pagi yang cerah dan menatap Shikadai dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terbuka. "Apa?"

Tapi Shikamaru tidak perlu jawaban Shikadai karena dari tatapan anak itu, dia sudah mengerti maksudnya, apalagi dengan kata-kata yang sebelumnya dia sebutkan tentang impiannya sendiri.

Shikamaru membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung di udara tanpa dijawab. Shikadai membiarkan perkataannya menggantung di awan-awan di langit tanpa diteruskan. Mereka berdua sibuk berpikir dengan otak jenius mereka.

Pria yang kini telah memperoleh titel ayah itu bergeming sambil kembali menatap awan. Tiba-tiba saja dia terpikir kenangan masa kecilnya dulu, ketika dia mendeklarasikan impian tersebut, berusaha untuk menggapainya. Simpel, tak muluk-muluk, dan menurutnya, tidak merepotkan untuk masa tuanya nanti.

Dia punya Temari. Temari memang bukan wanita biasa, bukan wanita yang dia harapkan 'tidak terlalu cantik dan tidak terlalu jelek', tapi Shikamaru bersyukur mempunyai Temari di sisinya. Tapi yang namanya perempuan pasti ada sisi merepotkannya ….

Lalu dia mempunyai Shikadai. Anak laki-laki dengan ciri fisik persis seperti dirinya, kecuali mata tajam yang diwariskan dari Temari. Tapi Shikadai anak laki-laki. Sementara yang diharapkannya untuk lahir pertama adalah anak perempuan.

Belum sempat selesai dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya, Shikadai angkat bicara, memotong pikiran Shikamaru dengan satu kalimat. "Ayah, aku punya ide untuk masalah itu."

Ya, Shikadai menganggap impian Shikamaru yang tidak tercapai itu sebagai suatu masalah. Walaupun ini terlalu merepotkan untuk dipikirkan, tapi Shikadai merasa tidak enak karena dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki dan mengecewakan ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang jenius, pemalas, dan menyayangi keluarga dengan caranya sendiri.

Shikamaru yang mendengar kalimat Shikadai segera memasang kupingnya baik-baik, tetapi menatap Shikadai dengan malas. Shikadai menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan serupa.

"Aku tahu berurusan dengan wanita memang merepotkan," ujarnya memulai, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara. Shikamaru tertarik. Anaknya yang satu ini mempunyai prinsip yang sama dengannya. "Maka dari itu, masing-masing dari kita akan mengurusi satu perempuan."

Shikamaru menyeringai ketika mendengar 'usul' yang belum selesai itu dan segera mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di hadapan Shikadai, menatap putranya yang bangga karena berhasil menyeret ayahnya ke dalam solusi ini.

"Aku mengerti, _kiddo_," tukas Shikamaru.

Shikadai ikut-ikutan menyeringai. "Yep. Jadi kalau misalnya ibu mengandung anak perempuan, aku yang akan mengurusinya. Coba bayangkan bagaimana kalau anak perempuan yang lahir duluan. Kau akan kerepotan mengurusinya, Ayah. Bukankah mengurusi dua perempuan dalam satu rumah akan merepotkan?"

Shikamaru menyetujuinya dengan memberikan gerakan samar lewat kepala.

"Nah, karena aku lahir dulu, jika adikku nanti berjenis kelamin perempuan, aku akan meringankan bebanmu dan mengurusi satu perempuan di rumah. Jadi kita punya—"

"—satu perempuan yang harus diurusi," Shikamaru menyambung, kini dengan memberikan satu tepukan di bahu Shikadai. "Aku sepakat."

Shikamaru dan Shikadai memberikan seringaian yang sama persis dan bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sampai Shikadai merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Sebentar, Ayah. Bagaimana kalau ibu nanti tidak mengandung anak perempuan?"

Shikamaru menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Itu urusanku. _Gampang_. Akan kubuat supaya dia mengandung anak perempuan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Shikadai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Sayang sekali Shikamaru tidak berniat untuk meneruskannya lebih lanjut. Tapi dia memberikan sedikit petunjuk.

"Itu urusan orang dewasa, Shikadai."

"Oooooh." Shikadai membentuk huruf o dan menjawab dengan malas, lalu berbaring di sebelah ayahnya dan menatap awan-awan.

Shikamaru mengikuti jejak anaknya dan kini menatap langit dengan mata terpejam.

Impiannya memang tidak terwujud, namun seseorang di atas sana memberikan anugerah kepada keluarganya lebih baik dari yang dia harapkan.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Buat yang nggak ngerti, itu Shikamaru maksudnya bakal bikin Temari hamil terus-menerus sampai dia mengandung anak perempuan =))**

… **nah untuk membuat seorang wanita hamil kan harus ….**

**Ya sudah deh xD terima kasih yang mau membaca!**

**By the way, maaf judulnya nggak nyambung.**


End file.
